


Big Brother's Best Friend

by tomlinbum



Series: pornstar adventures [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, an attempt at dirty talk, but in it hes playing like hes 14, but the isnt any real underage bc harry is 19, idk - Freeform, so i guess thats underage, the scene is for underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinbum/pseuds/tomlinbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mum’s got the late shift and Josh is out at footie practice. Come on, Louis… I see you watching me all the time. I know you want me,” Harry whispers hotly into his ear, his hand trailing down from Louis’s chest to his trouser’s button.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother's Best Friend

“I don’t think this is a very good idea, Harry, you’re brother or mum or someone could come home and see-“ Louis tries to plead the younger boy, but Harry’s having none of it.

“Mum’s got the late shift and Josh is out at footie practice. Come on, Louis… I see you watching me all the time. I know you want me,” Harry whispers hotly into his ear, his hand trailing down from Louis’s chest to his trouser’s button.

“But,” Louis gasps when Harry grinds his palm down, hard into the bulge forming in Louis’s already tight trousers, “if we get caught, I’ll get in trouble, Harry – can you stop for a minute?”

Harry sighs, pulling his hand away from Louis’s crotch and drops his head down onto Louis’s shoulder, “Just trust me… yeah? Can you do that? Trust that we’ll keep this between us? It’ll be so worth it… I promise.”

Louis groans, “Okay, okay.”

Harry lifts his head, smiling, “Really?” he asks, sounding a bit breathless.

Louis nods, grabs at Harry’s hips and pulls him until their bulges are aligned, “Serious as a heart attack.”

Harry moans, “Want you to fuck me. Can we do that? Can you put your big cock in my tight little bum, Louis?”

Louis flexes his fingers against where they’re so tightly gripping at Louis’s hips. He’s not used to something so dirty coming out of Harry’s mouth. Harry’s only fourteen for Christ’s sake and the fact that he’s saying something so dirty – so dirty to Louis out of all people – has Louis craving to fuck the boy until he’s whining and begging for Louis to let him come.

“Yeah, yeah,” Louis breathes, switching positions so that he’s towering above Harry, “Gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll be crying because it feels so fucking good.”

Louis sees Harry’s eyes roll in the back of his head, followed by a long drawn out moan, and Harry’s hips bucking up into Louis’s. Louis bites his lip, tearing both of their shirts off and bends his head down, biting at Harry’s perky nipples.

Harry moans, grabbing Louis’s hair hard and pushing his hips up, whining when Louis holds them down. Louis smiles in triumph to himself, tucking away the fact that Harry likes his nipples being messed with to the back of his head, saving it for later (or another time, if they ever do this again).

Louis licks and kisses down Harry’s chest, biting at the small little hairs appearing and making a happy trail. He finally gets to Harry’s trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping them, and pulling them down along with his pants in one fluid motion.

Harry’s cock stands straight up in the air and Louis licks his lips. He looks up at Harry and grins up at him, then pushes his legs straight to his chest and gusts his breath over Harry’s hole.

“W-what are you doing?” Harry asks with big, green, innocent eyes. Louis just grins up at him and pokes his tongue out a bit, prodding lightly at Harry’s entrance. Harry’s hole clenches once he catches on about what’s coming and Louis notices that Harry’s hands are clutching tightly at the sheets, causing his knuckles to go white.

Louis looks up at Harry, taking in the fact that Harry has his teeth sunk so hard into his bottom lip that it’s got to hurt and his eyes are shut tight, his hair matted down to his forehead from sweating from anticipation of what’s to come.

Louis sticks his tongue out, this time with more of a purpose. He licks lightly around Harry’s hole, circling around the puckered flesh and testing his waters. He doesn’t know if Harry’ll like this, and if he doesn’t, he doesn’t want to be too far gone into it for him to not be able to stop himself.

Harry seems to like it, though, if the way that he cries out when Louis’s tongue slips inside is any answer.

Louis strokes his tongue inside of Harry a good amount of times, loosening him up so that he can slip a finger in without too much of a struggle. Louis pulls his mouth away, kissing Harry’s hole, and then licking his lips.

“Ever fingered yourself?” Louis asks, hands going to Harry’s dresser drawer, where he knows Harry keeps his lube. His hand comes in contact with a foil packet and he grabs both of them, pulling them out and placing them beside him on the bed.

Harry whimpers, “Y-yeah. I few times. Wanted to get used to it so that you could fuck me. Really want you to fuck me, Louis.”

Louis bites his lip, “Yeah, yeah – gonna fuck you. Gonna fuck you good, yeah, baby?”

Harry nods, spreading his legs wider as Louis coats his fingers with lube.

Just as Louis suspected, one finger slips in easily. He strokes his finger inside of Harry for a moment, let’s Harry get used to the alien feeling. Harry seems to not have any problems, though, so Louis adds another finger, moaning when he feels that Harry’s taking it with ease.

“You finger yourself a lot, don’t you, you slut? God, you’re not even tight like I thought you’d be,” Louis says, adding a third finger.

Harry moans, hand coming up to stroke himself, but Louis hits his hand away and gives him a stern look.

“Want you to come from my cock. Don’t touch yourself,” Louis says.

Harry whines, but nods, nonetheless.

Louis fingers Harry for a bit longer, scissoring his fingers wide, and making sure that Harry’s stretched out good enough so that Louis’s cock will fit inside of him.

“You think you’re ready, baby? Ready for me to fuck that little arse of yours?” Louis almost coos, pulling his fingers out and grabbing the condom packet.

Harry nods his head so quickly that Louis thinks it may snap off if he were to nod any harder.

He tears the condom pack open, sliding it down his hard cock and then grabs the lube packet again and adds a bit more lube to cover the condom.

He’s about to push in when he’s got an idea.

“Want you to ride me – think you handle that, baby?” Louis asks, pecking Harry’s lips. Harry huffs when Louis pulls away, but nods, answering Louis’s question, and flips them over so that he’s straddling over Louis’s dick.

“Take as much time as you need, yeah?” Louis tells him. Harry sinks down slowly, his tight heat enveloping Louis’s cock, almost suffocating him. It’s been a while since he’s gotten laid and he’s almost forgotten how tight blokes are.

Harry whines, his arse slotted into Louis’s hips, “God – you’re so big, shit.”

“You take my big cock so good, baby. God, show me how good you are for me. Ride my cock, baby,” Louis moans, grabbing the side of Harry’s hips roughly and snapping his hips up into Harry. Harry moans and starts riding Louis, moving his hips up and down, and making the most delicious noises Louis has ever heard.

“I’m gonna come, shit, I’m gonna come, Louis,” Harry moans, moving faster on Louis’s cock. Louis thrusts up into Harry at the same time that Harry pushes his hips down, and that’s all it takes for Harry to come, painting Louis’s chest and chin.

Harry collapses on Louis’s chest, pushing his hips lazily down to meet Louis’s thrusts.

“Come on, come on, come inside of me, Lou, please,” Harry keeps repeating, groaning the words into Louis’s chest. Louis kisses Harry’s forehead because Harry’s got to be oversensitive by now and it’s got to be uncomfortable for him to have Louis still fucking up into his fucked out arse, but he’s taking it like a champ. The thought of Harry being such a good boy – just for Louis – is what causes him to come.

Louis hears Nick in the background saying “Perfect! Cut! You’re done for the day, boys!” through the white noise buzzing in his ears.

Harry smiles lazily up at him and presses a light kiss to his lips, “Maybe I can convince Nick to let you spank me and make me call you Daddy next time. I think I’d like it. I like the whole innocent thing and you taking control,” he drops his voice to a whisper, “’s hot.”


End file.
